


Twist Of Fate

by chasemclean



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Jessley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasemclean/pseuds/chasemclean
Summary: Ashley Jones is a single mom, Jessica Smith is also a single mom. They meet in the school yard and then it’s history.





	1. Chapter 1

Ashley spotted Lucas sprinting towards her. He was only four, small for his age and had this shoulder length glossy brown hair. “Hey, baby!” Ashley laughed as Lucas collided into her outstretched arms. She hoisted him up and rested him on her hip, pressing a kiss onto his cheek and leaning back to look at him. He had a cheeky grin on his face and simply buried his head into Ashley’s neck. 

“He did super well today!” Ashley heard a voice say. She spun around to see a blonde lady walking up to her, holding the hand of a little girl. “He’s probably top of the class.” The lady carried on. “Sorry, I’m Jessica, I’m a classroom assistant in Lucas’ class!” She grinned, reaching out a free hand for Ashley to shake. “Ashley, and obviously you know Lucas.” Ashley smiled back. Jessica was very well put together, there wasn’t a single mismatched part of her outfit and the same went for the little girl attached to her hand. “This is Rory” Jessica said, lifting the girl up into a carry. Rory showed a shy smile, keeping her eyes wide open. ‘Huh’ Ashley thought to herself. Seeing as Jessica was a classroom assistant she assumed that the girl was just another student but apparently not. “Hey there, Rory!” Ashley waved. 

“You must be new to the school,” Ashley began, “You don’t seem old enough to have been here too long!” She said, putting Lucas down. “No I haven’t, Rory has always been in the daycare here but I just graduated from the local community college.” Jessica also put Rory down and turned to her daughter, “Why don’t you and Lucas go and play on the swing set for a little bit.” The two kids nodded at each other and after handing their backpacks over, they were gone. “Are you supposed to stay for a while or are you off work?” Ashley asked, shuffling her feet around. Jessica beamed and stood up on her tippie toes “No I’m off now.” She said, casting a quick glance over to where the kids were playing. “I don’t suppose you want to go for a coffee? We can take the kids.” Ashley asked. Jessica’s reaction was immediate, she nodded her head furiously. 

Rory and Lucas were sat drawing at one of the tables, mashing crayons everywhere while Jessica and Ashley talked. “I had Lucas fairly young,” Ashley began her story. “I was eighteen when I had him, seventeen when I found out. Just about to go off to college and I made it, actually. I’m from round here so I still lived with my parents through college, still do actually. My professor let me bring him to class whenever childcare was a problem and do you know what, I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Ashley looked over at her son. His hair was now tied into a little man bun on the top of his head and looked adorable. “It’s the same with me, I had literally just started college when I found out. As soon as I did I moved back here and carried on my teaching course at the local community college, my parents have just moved out of town so it’s just me and Rory now, school have been really good helping me, though.” Jessica took a sip of her coffee and looked back of Ashley. “It must be wonderful, having a little girl, how did you come up with Rory?” She asked Jessica who had now put her coffee down. “Well my little sister always loved Sleeping Beauty so I named her Aurora but shortened it to Rory, seemed like a good idea when I was nineteen!” Jessica laughed. Ashley smiled and patted her on the wrist “It’s a beautiful name.” 

From then on, Jessica and Ashley spoke to each other at the school gate. They went out for the occasional coffee, their kids became friends and they seemed to be just was good a friends as their offspring.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey where are you going for Christmas?” Ashley asked Jessica as she shut the car door. “Oh it’s just going to be me and Rory in the apartment, my parents live way too far away now to go and visit.” Jessica snuggled Rory further into herself to keep the both of them warm. “Come to mine.” Ashley smiled “It’ll be hectic but there’ll be room and we’d be happy to have you!” Ashley was one of four, all of her siblings were boys. Bobby was 24, Jace was 17 and Niall was 10, then there was her Mom and Dad, as well as Lucas, Christmas was insane. “No no we wouldn’t want to impose, by the sounds of things you have enough on your plate!” Jessica shook her head. “You’re coming. You wouldn’t be imposing at all. One o’clock, be there!” Ashley said as she jumped in the car. 

Jessica carefully formed a little half up bun on top of Rory’s head, the kid had white blonde hair, the sort that you saw in salon windows and looked so cute in her red fluffy cardi.  
“Ok, all done!” Jessica tapped Rory on the shoulders. Rory jumped up off the stool and waited for Jessica to sit on it before plonking herself on her mommy’s lap. “Careful, sweetie, mommy just needs to do her hair.” Jessica pointed to the curling iron. “I will, but can I stay here?” Rory pointed to Jessica’s lap. “Yes, of course.” Jessica carefully got to work on her hair, she wanted to make a good impression on Ashley’s family, they had been so kind inviting her and Rory round. “Hey mommy,” Rory looked up at Jessica, careful not to knock her “I really like Ashley and Lucas. I think Lucas is my best friend.” Jessica couldn’t help but smile widely. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

“Ok, Rory, big decision, ruby red or scarlet red?” Jessica held up two lipsticks. Rory took both of them and held them up against Jessica’s top. She had gone for a long sleeved woven shirt that was the same colour as Rory’s cardi (Jessica liked matching) and black crushed velvet flowing trousers with an elastic waist (essential for Christmas Day) and in the corner of the room was her heels, chunky, sturdy and black. “Ruby red.” Rory said after a few seconds of thinking. “It’s the same red as our outfit.” She pushed the approved lipstick towards her Mom and gently rolled down the other one and put it away. “That’s my girl!” Jessica kissed the top of her head. 

The two of them seemed to be the last to arrive. Jessica quickly opened the boot and handed Rory Lucas’ present before tucking the rest under her arm as well as an apple pie that her and Rory had made yesterday. They made their way up to the house and rang the bell, nervously awaiting an answer. Soon enough the door opened to reveal Ashley with Lucas rested on her hip. “Hi, come on in!” Ashley smiled, stepping aside to let Jessica and Rory into the house. “Merry Christmas!” Jessica stepped forward to hug Ashley and gave Lucas a little peck on the cheek before lifting Rory up to receive the same off Ashley. Lucas made his way down to the floor to say hello to Rory. “Rory, why don’t you give Lucas his present?” Rory and Lucas both suddenly looked very excited, Lucas tore away the wrapping paper to reveal his present. “Oh my gosh, mommy look!” He squealed, holding it up to Ashley “It’s a book on braids so that I can learn to do them all!” He pulled Rory into a hug, Jessica whipping her phone out with expert speed and snapping a picture before the beautiful little moment was over. “And thank you, Jessica, I love it!” Jessica knelt down and gave Lucas a hug “You’re very welcome!” It turns out that Ashley had been thinking along the same lines and had gotten Rory a makeup design book where she could colour in the different parts of the face to make little makeup looks, which Jessica thought was super cute. 

By nine, Lucas and Rory were curled up on the arm chair asleep together. Jessica and Ashley had helped Mrs and Mr Jones clean the table and plates and Bobby, Jace and Niall were playing a game on the Xbox. “Thank you for today, I think it’s been the best Christmas she’s ever had.” Jessica watched her daughter breathe in and out, there was nothing better than seeing them in such a peaceful state. “Of course, I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ashley smiled. “I sort of have to confess something, though.” She turned to face Jessica. “Ok, here we go... the first time we met... I... well I... sort of had a little... you’re...” Jessica moved forward and kissed Ashley. At first they were both taken aback. Jessica didn’t compute what she had just done, Ashley was still registering the fact that someone kissed her. “I’m sorry.” Jessica gasped, realising what had just happened. “No, no, no, it’s ok, it’s more than ok...” Ashley leaned forward and reciprocated the gesture, this time holding on for a little longer. “Do you think, maybe, we could... I don’t know, make a go of it?” Jessica asked quietly, looking up to meet Ashley’s eyes. “I’d love to, I really would.” Jessica grinned and then stopped and was serious. “But if it effects the kids we stop.”  
“We stop.” Ashley agreed. 

It never did effect the kids.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory was wrapped in a towel when she stuck her head into Lucas’ room. “Hey can I borrow your straighteners, I can’t find mine?” The two of them were famous for their hair. Rory’s hadn’t darkened in time, it had naturally stayed a tumbling display of white blonde hair that reached the very bottom of her back. Lucas had kept the shoulder length hair all of his life but had added subtle layers and a gradient undercut. “Yeah course, they’re on the dresser cooling down, I’ve just finished with them.” Rory made her way over and tested them with the back of her hand... good enough. “I just need to pack some for today, what time is the booking?” Rory and Lucas ran a little business to make money for college. They were both 17 and saving up so that they could enjoy themselves while they were there. All their lives they had been inseparable, living in the same house, being interested in the same things. They basically went round doing people’s hair and makeup for prom, it was quite a little earner and they could fit around five people into a day. 

Jessica and Ashley lay in bed, listening to the conversations that were going on. It was certainly the most amusing part of their day. Eventually they made their way downstairs to find Rory and Lucas eating a quick breakfast, cosmetic bags next to them. “Who are you doing today?” Jessica asked as she pushed a button on the coffee machine. “Reina Sampson, Darla Kane, Willa Bertonelli and Safiya Rodriguez.” Lucas said as he checked the list on his phone. “Good day then.” Ashley smiled as she zipped up one of the open bags. “Ooh hang on, just let me...” she pushed in a loose pin in Lucas’ bun. “Oh, thanks, mom.” He blew a kiss. Rory’s eyes doubled in size once she saw the time. “Lucas we’re supposed to be at Reina’s in fifteen minutes!” Lucas spluttered on his cereal and jumped off his seat, grabbing two bags and his phone. “We need to go, like now!” He tapped Rory on the shoulder to get her up and headed straight for the door. “Love you mom, love you Jessica, bye!” He sped out the door, quickly followed by Rory who said pretty much the same thing but the other way round. “Rory!” Jessica called. Her daughter stuck her head back round the door and raised an eyebrow in question. Jessica dangled the car keys and threw them towards Rory, who caught them and sped out the door spilling ‘love you(s)’. 

“What are they like!” Ashley laughed, gratefully receiving a mug off of Jessica. “Oh I don’t know!” Jessica joined in with the laughter. “Mind you, we’d never be where we are today without them.” Ashley grabbed Jessica’s hand and spun her wedding ring around. “I’m more thankful for it each day.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you.”


End file.
